Braceface
Braceface is a Canadian/American animated series that aired on Teletoon in Canada, and on Disney Channel and ABC Family in the United States, as well as Fox Kids and then Pop Girl in the United Kingdom. It is produced by American actress Alicia Silverstone, and made by the Canadian company Nelvana. The show, set in Elkford, British Columbia, recounts the travails of Sharon Spitz, who is a junior high school student with braces that get in the way of leading a normal teenage life. In the first season, she is enrolled at Mary Pickford Junior High but later the show progresses into Sharon going into high school. Characters Sharon Spitz Sharon Esther Spitz is the main character of the series who has unrealistic luck. Sharon always gets into trouble and messes up unlike every other teen, but she always learns from her mistakes, sets things right in the end, no matter what the situation and will only be given affection when with those who have status or money, etc., or if she has status, or money, etc., for instance, pretending to be talking money, etc.. Sharon is also known to be a clumsy girl and would usually end up embarrassing herself somehow. Sharon's rival is Nina Harper who attends Sharon's junior high school and later senior high school. Sharon's family members include her father Richard (a musician), her mother Helen (a therapist), her older brother Adam, and her younger brother Josh. Sharon's best friend is Maria Wong and her other friends are Connor MacKenzie, her boyfriend Alden Jones, Brock Leighton, Dion, Marlo, and later in the series, Alyson Malitski. Sharon has five pets: her dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and her cats Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon's favorite singers are Leena and Taylor Knight, both of whom she met in person in the episodes "The Good Life" and "Knight To Remember". She was an extra in Leena's new music video and she learned that she had a lot in common with her and she also learned from Leena that being a big star isn't as easy as people think it is. So Sharon was glad when he cancelled their date to her prom. Sharon had a huge crush on Alden and they eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend, but later on, Alden ended their relationship because Sharon was overly jealous of Alden hanging with other girls even if they had nothing in common, whatsoever, in the episode "Dear Alden". In the final episode, "Leap of Faith", Alden comes back to Sharon and tries to rebuild their relationship, saying that it was his mistake to end it, and the two finally get together again. Sharon's character is based on the early life of the actress Alicia Silverstone. Just like Silverstone, Sharon is an animal rights supporter and a vegetarian. Many times, her braces form a central part of the show's plots, as they are magnets, which leads Sharon to unintentionally attract different objects and get into embarrassing situations, although they do help her occasionally. In the first episode, they are shown to pick up radio and telephone frequencies, though it is never explained how. Sharon's clothing changes during seasons. Helen Spitz Helen is the mother of Sharon, Adam, and Josh, and she works as a psychologist who is not only successful as a psychologist who sees clients in her home office, she's also a single parent raising three kids. Helen is a great mother who does her best to stay "in touch" with her kids, but not punishing them. This sometimes takes the form of "psychoanalyzing" Sharon and her brothers, which irritates them. Sharon summarizes her mother in three sentences: "Means well, love her dearly, doesn't get it". Helen divorced Sharon's father when Sharon was seven, but her parents still get along well. Helen is now dating a guy named David who, in Sharon's opinion, is a dorky guy who wears dorky ties, but still likes him nonetheless. Adam Spitz Adam Francis Spitz is Sharon's older seventeen-year-old brother. He loves wrestling and his girlfriend, Hannah, whom he wooed in the beginning of the series. Hana is quite petite and despite Adam's rather tall and fit figure, they get along very well. He enjoys teasing his younger siblings, however he can also be quite a good listener and sometimes comes up with unexpected reasoned opinions. His career goal is to become an astronaut. Josh Spitz Sharon's younger brother, and an aspiring pianist. Because of this, Sharon often says to anyone who needs to see him, "If you're looking for my little brother, just shut your eyes and follow the sound of classical music!" Josh is not just aspiring but something of a piano prodigy, and he therefore spends much of his time playing classical music. Josh aspires to become a professional musician like his father. Away from the piano, Josh is an ordinary kid enjoying video games, fast food, and playing with the family pets. Sharon cares deeply for Josh and the two couldn't be closer. The two tend not to argue, other than when he's been a nuisance, such as when Sharon wanted to spend time with Alden, only for Josh to go and spoil it for her at every turn (his mocking reactions when he learned of her hoped romance with Alden didn't go down too well with her and proved bad for him during the outcome). Josh's piano playing also tends to get on Sharon's nerves while she's doing a task like homework, or writing an email to a "special someone". Josh also went through a period when he thought that Alyson was in love with him. In one episode she spent a lot of time with him as she liked both the way he played the piano and his selection of songs. Alyson even went so far as saying that he played like another piano player she liked. Josh tried getting in a relationship with Alyson by giving her a flower and holding hands, but realized Alyson loved being Connor's girlfriend. However, Alyson told Josh that she would still like to remain his friend. Despite all this, when it comes to giving out advice to her, his family, or anyone willing to listen Josh is, at times, wise beyond his years. Josh Spitz is voiced by Michael Cera. Maria Wong Maria Nunziatina Wong is Sharon's best friend. Being a very competent personality and a sports fanatic, she can be laid back while incredibly content and extraverted. Being loyal and honest Maria knows when to give Sharon a shoulder to cry on, and when to tell her to "get over herself". She often opposes Sharon's insecure and restrained mentallity, Maria always knows what she wants. Maria loves extreme sports, and is always trying to get her friends to join her, but Sharon and Connor don't share Maria's thirst for danger or her competitive streak. Because of this, Maria usually ends up whizzing down the snowboarding pipe on her own, while her friends cheer her on from a safe distance. Maria also happens to be brilliant in school, but she's not perfect. She and Sharon have been "partners in crime" on more than one occasion, including when Maria starts to make a habit of using the "five finger discount" and steals a pair of earrings. Maria's background is as diverse as her interests; as she's half-Chinese and half-Italian, in the episode "Gray Clouds", Maria accuses Sharon of being racist because her boyfriend Cloud is also of many nationalities, but she embraces all the good stuff both cultures have to offer. When Maria liked one of her teachers and met him for lunch at a restaurant, Sharon went to spy on her to make sure she kept her feelings to herself. (She hid under the table while the two were talking to each other.) Maria slipped one of her shoes off while Sharon was underneath the table and Sharon commented that her feet stank. She was disappointed when she learned he requested she join him along with several other students to request they volunteer as he felt they all had potential in becoming teachers themselves. Maria was disappointed, but learned it was probably better the teacher was behaving professionally. Towards the end of the second season and the rest of the series Maria becomes Brock's girlfriend. Alden Jones Sharon's first crush and later boyfriend. Alden's hobbies include video games, music and sports. Alden has three older sisters Lily, Daisy, and Violet who all work together with their parents at their family's pita & hummus restaurant. Maria stated in the episode "The First Worst Date Ever. Period.", that she thinks Alden is some kind of weird name. Alden plays hockey with his friends for fun for the boys team in both middle school and later on at Elkford High in the series. Alden also plays the guitar in a band called "Mangled Metal"a alternative band that only has one album, with his friends Brock and Carmen. He was Sharon's first boyfriend, and after they break up, they remain friends, but in the episode "Remember When" Alden loses his memory and thinks Sharon is still his girlfriend. Sharon gets caught up in the moment and realizes that Alden's memory will soon come back. During this time, Alden was Marlo's boyfriend but they break up later in the series in the episode "The Looong Weekend" because Marlo feels Sharon being friends interferes with their relationship but Alden doesn't feel the same way. He and Sharon start dating again at the end of the series, when Alden tells Sharon he still loves her. Connor MacKenzie Sharon's other best friend who plays the show's stereotypical geek. He lives in her neighbourhood and treats Josh as a surrogate little brother, who Josh can come to if he's having a problem his family can't help him with. Connor has been Sharon's neighbour and friend since they were babies. At the beginning of the series, Connor starts to date a new girl in Elkford named Tally. At first he was scared, but they became a couple for most of the first season, then towards the end of the first season they broke up. It is never mentioned if they remained friends afterwards but Tally makes appearances in later episodes. Connor and Sharon have a lot of things in common, such as hanging out at Life Cycles, the smoothie shop in Elkford and going to the movies. Connor has severe allergies, and is allergic to almost everything. Thanks to his awkwardness, allergies, and hypochondria, Connor has a reputation as an oddball, but Sharon and his good friends know that there's way more to "the walking sneeze" than that. He's very good at science, believes in extra-terrestrial life, and he enjoys playing card games. Connor doesn't care what most people think of him, and is ok with being himself. Connor eventually overcomes some of his oddball ways to have the courage to tell Alyson how he feels about her. In the Episode "Triangles" Connor and Alyson are brought closer, together after her dad rescues him from a fire at Life Cycles. Connor becomes Alyson's boyfriend for the remainder of the series. In fact, when he cleaned was cleaning his glasses and parting his hair differently, Sharon has developed a bit of a crush on him, but later went back to liking Alden, and the two are childhood friends. Connor is that average guy in the story who always has the main character's back - in this case the main character is Sharon. Nina Harper The school's queen bee and main antagonist of the series who bullies Sharon and her friends, but mostly Sharon for being so naive and "annoying", even when she herself is annoying. Sharon and Nina were once friends, but that all changed when Nina found her dolls with their heads chopped off, and blamed Sharon, even though it was her cousin Petra; this was revealed in the episode "Clean Slate". Ever since, Nina has been doing her best to wreck Sharon's life and those who dare attach themselves to her. For example, Nina was the one who stuck Sharon with the nickname "Braceface". Nina isn't liked very much by many kids but loved by adults. Although not many people don't like Nina, there are some who wouldn't mind being her, since she has the money, looks, and life that a lot of people would love to have. Even though Nina does not like Sharon openly, she has helped her on a few occasions and even enjoyed her company when her own friends are not around such as in the episode "Lorenza" and in the episode "The Pickford Project" where Nina truly seemed to care about Sharon's life and saved her. In the episode "Lorenza", Nina helped Sharon look for the dog when Lorenza went missing, and later on Sharon gives Lorenza to Nina when she revealed why she wanted a dog. Nina's aspiration in life is to be an international fashion model. Nina also becomes Griffin's girlfriend later on in the third season. Mr. Richard Spitz A musician and the father of Sharon, Adam, and Josh. Because of his career as a musician, and the fact that he and Mrs. Helen Spitz are separated, he does not see Sharon or her brothers often. But Richard is determined to be the best father he can be, so he keeps an apartment in Elkford, and he's made a few lifestyle changes so he won't be on the road as much. Even though he's busy with his band, Sharon knows that whether he's in town or not, her father will always be there for her when she needs him. He was voiced by John Robinson. Brock Leighton Brock Shelby Leighton is Alden's best friend and co-founder of their band. He's the kind of guy who's always trying to get attention. For example, he once tried to tattoo a "B" on his arm, but it came out looking like a 13 instead. Brock also loves cats just like Sharon does in fact he adopts two of Miranda's cats, a woman who Brock and Sharon helped get most of her cats adopted by their friends before the city took most of them away. In the episode "Mixed Messages", Brock thought Sharon loved him from a message he received, on his cell phone from her but she really meant for the message to go to Alden instead. Brock is also into and is Captain for the boys hockey team in middle school and later on in the series at Elkford High. Brock had a not-so-secret crush on Maria for a long time. Deep down, Brock's not as confident as he seems. It has been shown that he is a little bit jealous of how easy it is for Alden to meet girls and come off looking cool. Starting in the episode, "When In Rome...", Brock becomes Maria's boyfriend. Alyson Malitski Alyson is sweet and pretty, total airhead who is the typical girl-next-door type who has been a friend of Nina's for a long time. Alyson was seen with Nina as an "accomplice" in her plans to wreck Sharon's life. When Alyson's firefighter father rescued Connor from a fire at Life Cycles, she instantly took a liking to him, and the feeling becomes mutual. It was later discovered that Alyson was never actually cruel or mean, she just did whatever Nina told her to do, because like most teenagers she wanted to be noticed and fit in. As her friendship with Nina ended, Alyson became friends with Connor, and Maria and Sharon slowly accepted Alyson into the picture, as she is seen with them and Connor almost all the time in later episodes. Alyson is extremely feminine, bubbly, and a little simple-minded, but she is very caring and a really nice person, friend, and girlfriend.needed In the episode "Triangles", it was revealed that Alyson is a fan of The Beatles. It was revealed in the same episode that her dream was to be in a rock band, and her back-up plan is to be a heart surgeon. Sometimes people think Alyson is shallow because she says "totally" a lot, but after getting to know her true self, Sharon, Maria, Connor, and everyone else knows there's a whole lot more to Alyson than meets the eye. Marlo An athletic girl who likes hockey, and plays for the girls hockey team at Elkford High also with Maria. She is a secret hater of Sharon and Maria. She goes out with Alden after he and Sharon break up because they have so much in common. In the episode "The Loooong Weekend," Marlo and Alden break up after Marlo gets jealous and assumes the wrong idea that Sharon wants to break them up and get Alden back, Marlo is seen and mentioned 1 more time when she adopts one of Miranda's cats in 23's a crowd and mentioned in the final episode Leap Of Faith. Lauren Lauren is Griffin's mother and Mr. Spitz's girlfriend. She works at a publicity promotion company. When Sharon first meets Lauren in the episodes "For The Birds" she is afraid that Lauren should not have an exotic bird that belongs in its natural habitat. Griffin Lauren's son, who has mixed feelings for Sharon, he also later on becomes Nina's boyfriend in the third season. He was kicked out of boarding school and is now a part of a school in Elkford, however he does not attend the school Sharon and her friends attend. He pressured Sharon into smoking in the episode "Up in Smoke", and both Sharon and Griffin at Lauren's apartment smoking, but Griffin quit smoking in the episode "Busted". David Helen Spitz' boyfriend, Who also has two twin daughter's Lara And Sara who drive Sharon crazy, he struggles hard to be supportive of her and tries bonding with her offspring with not always successful results especially with Sharon or Adam. The character David, incidentally, is named after Alicia Silverstone's real-life elder half-brother. Hannah Corbett Adam's girlfriend, who loves yoga and has a simple gypsyish appearance. Sharon in fact helped get her brother and her together after she moved into the neighborhood, Hannah's father is a duck hunter and is part of an organization called "Just Quacks" Adam almost joined the club so he could, have a good friend relationship with him but turned them down after Sharon helped him realized that kind of activity is not for him, and isn't something he wanted to be involved in. Hannah and Adam become boyfriend and girlfriend for the remainder of the series. Mark Jones (a.k.a Dion) Dion was assigned to Sharon as a "mentor" to help ease the transition into high school, but since then, Dion has become her close friend and confidant. His real name is "Mark Jones", but he prefers to go by "Dion" in honour of Celine Dion, the musician he adores. Dion is a budding fashion designer, and his innovative creations (usually made of stuff like dental floss or credit cards) are the hit of the school fashion shows. His dream is to get into the Fashion Institute in New York and go on to a fabulous career. Sweet, flamboyant and funny, Dion has an outrageous personal style, and he always speaks his mind. He'd rather stand out than fit in; and Dion has no time for anyone who doesn't "get" that. When Sharon gets too hung up on what other people think of her, Dion is the first to remind Sharon how cool she really is. Chrissy & Veronica Kidman Chrissy and Veronica Kidman are Nina's best friends and Sharon, Maria and Connor's rivals. Like Nina, they are snobs. However, they're also naughty and mean. Chrissy and Veronica are in the episodes. They have an aspiration similar to Nina's, to be international fashion models. Production & Broadcast Created by: Melissa Clark Voices of Alicia Silverstone (season 1–2) Stacey DePass (season 3) Country of origin Canada, China Original language(s) English French No. of seasons: 3 No. of episodes: 78 (list of episodes) Executive producer(s) Alicia Silverstone Producer(s) Alicia Silverstone Running time 22 minutes Production company(s) Nelvana Jade Animation Original network Teletoon Télétoon Disney Channel Original release June 30, 2001 – September 1, 20041 Main Cast Alicia Silverstone as Sharon Spitz (Seasons 1–2) Stacey DePass as Sharon Spitz (Season 3) Dan Petronijevic as Adam Spitz Michael Cera as Josh Spitz Tamara Bernier Evans as Helen Spitz Daniel DeSanto as Brock Leighton Katie Griffin as Nina Harper Marnie McPhail as Maria Wong Peter Oldring as Conner Mackenzie Vincent Corazza as Alden Jones Emily Hampshire as Alyson Malitski Elisa Moolecherry as Hannah Corbett Additional Voices Rob Tinkler as Griffin (Braceface) Susan Roman as Elkford Animal Control Vet, Lorenza (Braceface) Laurie Elliott as Marlo Neil Crone as Mr. Beardsley Annick Obonsawin as Tracy, Sally Tracey Moore as Rachel Robin Duke as Lunchlady, Mrs. Marsh Dwayne Hill as Dr. Hertz, Reporter Juan Chioran as La Jalapeño Restaurant Manager, Elkford Cat Shelter Veterinarian #2 Julie Lemieux as Baby Ethan MacKenzie, Elkford Ski Rink Receptionist Richard Binsley as Moishe, Lawrence, Mr. Lombardi, Mr. Brocklehurst Jill Frappier as Bitsy Langford, Madame LaTwig Keith Knight as Thorndike, Mr. Silly (Braceface) Elizabeth Hanna as The Extras Lady Kevin Duhaney as Carmen Alyson Court as Tess, Winnie (Braceface) Keith Hampshire as Principal #2 Tajja Isen as Young Ballerina Amanda Soha as Dylan Robert Smith (uncredited) as Pigger and Samson Philip Williams as Mr. Harper, Mr. MacKenzie Paul O'Sullivan as Cousin Jerry Scott McCord as Cabin Boys, Animal Receptionist Austin DiIulio as Pablo Martin Roach as Mr. Leighton (2nd time) Dan Hennessey as Grandpa Sheila McCarthy as Hairdresser in Identity Crisis Ron Pardo as Dog Walker Norm Spencer as Fred Raoul Bhaneja as Dion Jayne Eastwood as Mitzi Maurice Dean Wint as Mr. Leighton (1st time) Jonathan Wilson as Rob, Ice Hockey Player #2, Gibson Jason Michas as Hockey player #4 Cal Dodd as Mr. Hoffhoff (1st voice), Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones' brother Novie Edwards as Janice Debra McGrath as Maria's Grandmother Tony Rosato as Maria's Grandfather Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Susan Clark, Psychic Hotline Host Judy Marshak as Nurse in "The First Worst Date Ever. Period" William Colgate as Mr. Melamed Len Carlson as Space Time Announcer Oscar Hsu as Mr. Wong Ron Rubin as Bus Driver in "Skipping" Lawrence Bayne as Motorcycle Store Owner in 'Pegged' Maryke Hendrikse as Genesis Harvey Atkin as Mr. Stone Adrian Truss as Mr. Teversham Stuart Stone as Taylor Knight Andrew Craig as Bailey TBA as Leena Kristin Booth as Evie Peter Cugno as Knight Boss in "Poor Richard" Tony Daniels as Mr Hoffoff (Future episodes), Tony, Drug Store Security Guard, Nature Nibbles Announcer Linda Ballantyne as Belinda Lightburn, Ms. Rivers TBA as Lauren James Rankin as Security guard in 'Up in Smoke' Avery Saltzman as Harrison, Cabin Boys Sean McCann as Mr. Corbett Kathryn Greenwood as Aunt Judy, Julia Marlowe Gardner-Heslin as Telephone boy #1 Carolyn Scott as Miss Jenkins, Mrs. Wong, Mrs. Harper Paul Haddad as Mr. Malitski Karen Bernstein as Boy #1 in 'A Dog's Life' Gary Krawford as Dr. Pratt Janet Laine-Green as Mrs. Jones Sunday Muse as Lara and Sara Cardwell Noah Reid as telephone boy #2 Jamie Watson as Poetry Commentator Bryn McAuley as Girl at Assembly in 'The Election' , Camp Kookalah girl #4, Girl at Locker in 'Teacher's Pet'. Megan Fahlenbock as Laini Brooke D'Orsay as Claire Kristina Nicoll as Yoga Instructor Christian Potenza as Hockey player #3 Lyon Smith as Cloud, Cody Richard Waugh as Brian Peter Keleghan as Steve and Announcer #2 Michelle Monteith as Petra, Shelby Joseph Motiki as Isaac Rosenberg Terri Hawkes as Marcia Lupinski Patrick McKenna as David Cardwell Drew Nelson as Alex Stacey DePass as Carol (Braceface), Teen Girl in 'Season 2', Store Assistant in 'A Dog's Life' Voice Director Debra Toffan Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Teletoon shows Category:ITV Programs Category:Channel 5 programs Category:Nelvana shows